


May the Force Be With You

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, usually the night Kristoff sits on the couch and watches as many Horror movies as possible. But not tonight. Tonight, for the first time in years, Anna drags him out for a party, in costume. As the Jedi's said, may the force be with you Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Force Be With You

Never, in his life, would Kristoff have found himself in a costume store searching for a couple’s outfit. Never, in his life would he also accept an invitation to a party on Halloween night. And never, in his life, would he, Kristoff Bjorgman, ever find himself dressed up for said party.

 

But here he was, walking hand in hand down the street, one hand intertwined with Anna’s and the other gripping tightly to the leash as Sven led the way.

 

They were all three dressed in costumes; yep, including Sven. It had been Anna’s keen eye that had spotted the Han Solo costume at the Halloween store only a few days before along with the simple white costume of Princess Leia. Kristoff had, of course, refused at first but Anna was great at compromises (especially when that compromise involved a certain, sexy Viking costume that was promised to be worn after the party and most likely whenever Kristoff wanted).

 

The costumes were only made more perfect when, while strolling the pet store for dog food, Anna had spied a Chewbacca outfit that just happened to be in Sven’s size.

 

“It would be perfect because you know how Han and Chewie are best friends in the movie and then you and Sven are best friends and you _are_ going to be Han so it just works perfectly!”

 

So, here they were, the big trio, heading towards the party, showing off their love for the epic trilogy.

 

(“Yes, trilogy.” Kristoff had explained one day, while watching the Empire Strikes Back. Anna had been curled up against his chest, quoting pretty much the entire movie as usual, and had asked the question of which was his favorite of the six.

 

“Kristoff, unless I can’t count, which I can, there are definitely _six_ movies the last time I checked.” Anna said, staring up at him from his lap.

 

“Yes, there are but only the first three count in my book.”

 

“Oh.” Anna said with a smirk, “You’re one of _those_ people.”

 

Kristoff chuckled, “Yes, I am one of the people who enjoy the classic, no-crazy-amount-of-special-effects, no CGI, all old fashioned, original movies. Not the crazy, over the top prequels.”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

Kristoff smirked,“Coming from the woman who can literally quote _every_ one of the movies.”

 

“Hey! I had a lot of free time in my childhood ok?”

 

“You could have watched anything else, Disney, Cartoons, literally anything; and instead you watched Star Wars.”

 

“…Yes.”

 

Kristoff chuckled once more, “Then you are a dork.”

 

“Yes, but I am your dork.” She said with a wink.)

 

It was a cool fall evening on this Hallows eve. The moon shown bright above them as they walked, just bright enough for them to spy the changing leaves and their bright colors of fall. A breeze rustled those colorful leaves and Kristoff was, for once, glad he was wearing his costume.

 

“Oh it’s perfect.” Anna said, gripping onto Kristoff’s forearm. He could practically see her smile sparkling. “The leaves, the moon, the breeze, these costumes; it’s all perfect.”

 

“Yeah, perfect.” Kristoff said, just a tad too gruffly. He winced inwardly when he felt her pull him to a stop. Sven whined in protest.

 

Kristoff turned and looked down into her slightly concerned eyes.

 

“Alright,” She said, placing her hands on her hips. “Am I going to have to pull another pep talk because I am running low on ammo here.”

 

Kristoff sighed, “No, I’m just…I…this isn’t really my thing Anna.” He gestured down to his costume.

 

He didn’t look bad, not in Anna’s eyes anyways, and the costume had fit quite well for once. The shirt was just big enough and the V cut at the top didn’t go too low for Kristoff’s liking thank _God._ He was sure that if he had had to button the vest though, it would split right in two. He was blessed with the fact he just had to wear normal, jeans (the pants that came with the outfit was a definite no go), his boots and of course, attach the gun holster, blaster included, around his waist.

 

(Anna had to create a new hole, seeing as the supposed “first” hole wasn’t even close to being reached. Kristoff had a feeling she had found the thing in the kid’s section though she denied it completely.)

 

After a bit of hair gel, which Kristoff had fought tooth and nail over till Anna had snuck up behind him and finally ran her fingers through his hair, his hair was nice and fluffed and very Solo.

 

Anna bit her lip, “I know you aren’t but, I’ll be there at least. Doesn’t that make it better?” Anna had pulled off her costume perfectly. It had taken her nearly 3 hours, but she had gotten the buns perfectly symmetrical and evenly placed on her head. For a simple gown, she looked beautiful. Then again, she always did.

 

Kristoff poked at one of her buns, making her giggle.

 

“Yeah, I guess that does make it a bit better.”

 

“And Sven will be there,” She said, grabbing his hand, “I think Olaf might be too. Elsa got the flu so, she won’t be there but I think the entire office is going.”

 

“That’s what worries me.” Kristoff said softly.

 

“Look,” Anna leaned into his chest, “I know this is out there for you and not your usual ‘horror movie marathon’ Halloween, but, well…I know you didn’t have to come but I am glad you did.” Kristoff smirked, leaning down to kiss her temple.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.” Anna laughed, leaning up on tip toes just enough to catch his lips with hers.

 

A bark made them both jump. Sven was pulling against his leash, tail wagging in eagerness, in his furry Chewie outfit.

 

“Alright buddy relax, where going.” Hands intertwined, the pair continued down the block, their Wookie leading the way.  
  
  


* * *

  

“Hey guys! You made it! And you’re all dressed up! Hey Sven!”

 

Sven barked.

 

“Olaf! You’re a snowman…again?” Anna replied cheerfully, Kristoff shifting nervously beside her.

 

“Yeah,” Olaf said with a buck took grin, “I just couldn’t decide this year and I had such a great time as a snowman last year and—“

 

“Weren’t you a snowman the year before that?” Kristoff questioned.

 

“Yep! Why I was one last year and why I’m one this year! It was just so much fun, I just didn’t want to be anything else!”

 

Kristoff rolled his eyes while Anna giggled, leading the way into the already semi-packed house. As Anna had guessed, nearly everyone from the office had come to the party. Thankfully, some how, someone from the office had a big enough place for the party and its’ guests. That someone was coming up to the trio just as Kristoff was unleashing Sven.

 

“Kristoff! Nice costume man.”

 

“Thanks Jim, what exactly are you supposed to be?” Kristoff said after a brief handshake. Jim stepped back,

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jim flashed spirit fingers. Neither Anna nor Kristoff responded, only looked at the other in confusion. Jim rolled his eyes, “I’m a domino. I had to go simple this year.”

 

“Why, because you spend all your money on that transformers outfit last year?” Anna said with a smirk.

 

“That and I may have run out of time.”

 

“Jim. You ran out of time for Halloween, your favorite holiday of the year? Unbelievable.” Anna replied, Kristoff chuckled.

 

“Ha ha, very funny. But look at you guys! You completely nailed it this year!” Kristoff saw Anna blush as she grabbed hold of his arm. “You actually got the big Grinch to dress up.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“It wasn’t easy, I’ll tell you that much.” Anna replied.

 

“I bet! What did you have to do? Promise a good sucking later?“

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Alrighty,” Kristoff said, face burning, as Anna giggled at his side, “And with that I am going to need a drink.”

 

The three made their way to the kitchen, Sven off to give Olaf some company, as it seemed the jolly snowman had taken it upon himself to greet the guests.

 

The house was large, nice and clean and beautiful to say the least. The backyard had been the deciding factor, seeing as it was large and spacious. Which, judging by the echoing sound of the DJ, that was where the party really was. The kitchen was filled with other co-workers, many of them the pair knew very well.

 

“Look at you,” Sam said with a sip of his beer, “All dressed up for Halloween. I could cry.”

 

“Seriously Sam?” Jim replied,

 

“What? It’s a proud moment. Our little grumpy Kris has grown up.” Sam sniffled.

 

“Sam, if you’re going to get all emotional, I’m going to have to call you out on not being in character.”

 

“Oh can it Charlie, like Ceaser never cried. He cried plenty of times.”

 

“Oh yeah? Like when?”

 

 “He did when he was stabbed.” Kristoff murmured into his drink.

 

“Well, then, guess you’ll have to find Brutus and have him stab me.”

 

Jim shrugged, “Give me 5 minutes and a bed sheet and that can be arranged.”

 

The kitchen roared with laughter, slightly startling the group of ladies huddled on the other side. Kristoff looked at Anna, watching her laugh and smile as she talked to her friends. She was stunning. Anna caught his eye, and smiled at him, making his heart flutter.

 

“I gotta tell you Kris,” Kristoff turned back to the group. “You really pulled off that costume well.”

 

“Yeah, much better than the other dude.”

 

“Aw,” Anna pouted, making her way towards them. “Someone dressed up as Han too? Well, that stinks.”

 

“Yeah, but they aren’t nearly as good as you and your man here.” Charlie pointed. Anna leaned into Kristoff, linking arms.

 

“Really?” She questioned.

 

“Yeah, he’s way too skinny.”

 

“No built at all.”

 

“And no date either, all on his lonesome.”

 

“All he has is a stupid Chewie key chain on his belt.”

 

“He doesn’t even have a blaster?” Anna said, shaking her head.

 

“For shame.” Kristoff replied.

 

“Who is it?” Anna asked. The group fell silent for a moment, exchanging quick glances with each other. “Well?”

 

Kristoff looked to Jim, noticing the look of worry and somewhat guilt. Jim’s fingers tapped on his cup, Charlie’s was doing the same and Sam was trying in every way possible to stall, stumbling through his words. Kristoff held in a groan.

 

_Oh, you’re joking._

 

As if right on cue, footsteps were heard at the entrance of the kitchen. Kristoff clenched his fist.

 

Hans Westergard.

 

The manager of the office and quite possibly the rudest, cruelest and most stuck up human being Kristoff had ever met. His family ran the business all together, giving him the manager job to help him work his way up. But seeing as his older borhters were all pretty much either at the top or owning other businesses all together, the man was pretty much the last man who would get power in the company.

 

Kristoff and Hans had been fine at first. Only really speaking to the other when they needed to and Kristoff tried his hardest not to roll his eyes or give some sarcastic comment back. Hans may not have been rude to him at first, but that all changed the minute he became friends with Anna.

 

Now, it was no secret that Anna’s family was pretty much set for the future and Hans had learned that fact rather quickly. Kristoff could have honestly cared less. All he saw in Anna was Anna, a good, cheerful, strong headed, bold, kindhearted Anna; not money signs. That didn’t stop Hans from pursuing Anna, nor from Anna agreeing to date him.

 

For a couple of months, they dated and _everyone_ knew. But it wasn’t Anna who would show off the fact, but Hans himself. He would surprise her with flowers, pepper her with kisses when ever the supervisors were not looking and being extra sure to announce their dates as loud as possible; just loud enough for the office, and especially Kristoff, to hear.

 

But everyone saw right through the flowers and knew all too well it was a bluff; a simple bluff to hopefully end in money and possibly a bit of the company if he settled down first.

 

Everyone saw this, except Anna.

 

Until the day she had come to work late one night to surprise him with some cupcakes. He had to work late, again, Anna had told Kristoff, and she wanted to bring him something to help with the whole staying alone and working thing.

 

Not even an hour later, he received a call from a now sobbing Anna saying she had found Hans with another woman. Not only that, he had learned (after calming her during the car ride and a chocolate milkshake) that he had bragged about how easy it was going to be to get her money and get into the business.

 

It was that evening that Kristoff’s hatred for Hans had increased tenfold, and it was also the night that Kristoff and Anna had shared their first kiss.

 

However, it didn’t end there. On the news that the two were now, _finally_ , dating and the rumors of Hans’ unfaithfulness circled the office, Hans grew vile. Not only had he made sure to make life in the office so miserable for Anna, that she had nearly requested a move in the office twice now, he had done his best to treat Kristoff like the scum of the world. But only in small measures of course, careful under the watchful eyes of the supervisor. He would make snarky quick comments under his breath, some how lose days of work that Anna had worked tirelessly over, forgetting to tell the pair of meetings the company would hold and always being quick to point out any flaws Anna or Kristoff would make.

 

No one in the office was blind, or deaf, and saw the game Hans played. The office had stood behind the pair; forwarding notices, double checking their work, reminding them of any important dates that Hans may have “forgotten” to tell them.

 

They were surviving, but it was never an easy day at the office when he was around.

 

The group glanced at Hans, Jim coughing awkwardly as he was the first to turn back into the circle and take a long sip of his drink.

 

Kristoff felt Anna grip onto his arm; whether it was for her sake or his own he wasn’t sure.

 

Hans walked in quietly, ignoring the group who had turn to face each other once more. Kristoff’s eyes never left Hans as he watched the side burned aristocrat fix himself another, very strong, drink.

 

“Well,” Hans finally spoke. Kristoff saw Jim take another deep sip of his drink. “Don’t you two look just lovely.”

 

Hans looked up, smirking at the couple, and Kristoff furrowed his brow.

 

“Didn’t take you long to move on it seems, did it Anna?” Hans said, taking a sip of his drink. Anna’s hand dug deep into Kristoff’s arm. “You definitely lowered your standards I would say. Going from the highest class possible to the lowest scum of the earth. Fits you perfectly if you ask me.”

 

“Oh, God help us.” Sam whispered, looking up towards the ceiling. Kristoff could see all three of the men fidgeting in place.

 

“Tell me, Kristoff.” Hans said, walking around the centered table. Kristoff clenched his fist tighter, his nails digging into his skin. “Tell me something, did she open her legs as easy as she did for me or did you have to force your way to the goods?”

 

The room fell completely still.

 

Sam, Charlie and Jim were all looking to Kristoff. As much as Kristoff wanted them to speak they all knew it wasn’t there place.

 

They hadn’t been the one to befriend Anna. They hadn’t been the one to help Anna see how wrong Hans was. They hadn’t been the one that had stayed with her all night, holding her as she cried after she had finally caught the bastard with his mistress. They hadn’t been the one to finally kiss her. They hadn’t been the one who started this mess. They hadn’t been the one to fall in love with Anna.

 

He had and so, respectfully, he took his friend’s silence happily. In the end, this wasn’t their fight and the last thing he wanted was an all out brawl.

 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t start one. He wanted nothing more than to knock that sly grin right off that bastard’s face. But he won’t. Not now. Instead he takes a deep breath and looks Hans dead in the eyes.

 

“Neither.” He growled.

 

“Oh,” Hans said, his grin growing slightly, “She hasn’t opened them for you yet? Pitty. She’s a good one, a _real_ treat.”

 

That was it.

 

The line was crossed and Kristoff was ready and more than happy to walk right across that line with him. It would be so _easy_ to just walk over and hit him, to take revenge, to get the bastard back for everything he had done to not him, but to Anna. He could careless what he did to him, but coming after Anna, making her life a living hell for something Hans himself had done, was too much. 

 

A reassuring squeeze on his arm and a sudden feeling of warmth interrupted his thoughts. Looking down he saw Anna burying her face into his side. But not before he caught her now watery blue eyes.

 

 

He will not sink down to Hans’ level. He was better than Hans, ten times the man he is. He knows it, Anna knows it, and he was pretty sure Elsa did too; or will, hopefully. A better man doesn’t give into to such insults. A better man just knows how to play the game.

 

He shifted his arm and grabbed hold of Anna’s hand, looking back at the grinning bastard.

 

“Actually, I did it the way any good man would. With respect, patience,” he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, feeling her take a deep breath, “and love.” He turned back to Hans, “But you wouldn’t know anything about that now would you? Love? Respect? Actually being a good man?”

 

Silence filled the room again.

 

Kristoff swore he heard a snicker coming from Charlie. Hans glared and Kristoff spied the man’s knuckles slowly turning white as they gripped his cup. He took a  quick sip of his drink, and turned briskly as he left the room.

 

“Bastard.” Jim mumbled, turning to Kristoff. “I’m sorry Kris. I tried not to invite him but he overheard me talking to Sam so blame him.”

 

“Oi! It was not my fault! I wasn’t the one going on and on about the costume contest prize.”

 

“No, you were just loudly debating on what costume to wear and who to take.”

 

“I was not!”

 

Kristoff rolled his eyes as the guys continued, and he turned his attention to Anna. Her face remained buried in his arm, her grip still holding strong.

 

“Hey.” He whispered, watching as she looked up. “You ok?”

 

Anna nodded, biting her lip intently. Kristoff leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pressing his to hers after.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“Anything for you.” He squeezed her hand, a small smile forming on her face. “I love you.” Anna looked up at him, a sly grin on her face,

 

“I know.” Kristoff chuckled, smiling as he kissed her.

 

“Get a room!” Sam groaned.

 

“Oh shut it Sam, you’re just jealous!” Anna replied.

 

“Jealous? Me? Never.”

 

“Says the man who nearly had a fit when he lost the costume contest last year to Mr. Transformer over there.” Anna said, pointing to Jim.

 

“Speaking of costume contest, I think it’s time to announce the winner.” Jim said, placing his cup on the table.

 

“Is it too late to butter up the judge?” Kristoff couldn’t help but roll his eyes, Anna giggling at his side.

 

 

 

“Ok folks, sorry to interrupt the party but it’s time to hand out the costume award!” The crowd cheered, all huddled together in Jim’s backyard. Anna and Kristoff stood in the back, Kristoff’s arms wrapped around Anna’s waist, head resting between her buns.

 

“Alright so, there were a lot of good costumes this year. Of course, no one out did my Transformer’s costume from last year.”

 

“That’s because we all have actual lives Jim!”

 

“Beats your costume for this year.”

 

“Yeah, it sucks. Get off the stage!”

 

“Worst. Costume. Ever.”

 

“Thank you peanut gallery.” Jim deadpanned; a snort of laughter came from the middle of the crowd and Kristoff could just see the leaves of Sam’s crown in the middle of the laughing group. “Anyways, lets get a move on shall we?”

 

“Yeah, pick it up, I want another beer.” Jim glared at Sam and Kristoff chuckled.

 

“Sam’s not doing a good job on the whole buttering the judge thing.” Anna murmured.

 

“I think the beers have confused buttering with insulting.” Kristoff replied.

 

“I don’t think it was the beers.” Anna giggled.

 

“You’re probably right.” Kristoff chuckled, and Anna leaned back into his chest.

 

“So this year’s winner or winners will get an all expensed paid weekend getaway to Oaken’s.” The crowd _ooh_ ed. “And before anyone asks, this was not paid for by your salaries. Sadly, I am just nicer than I should be and bought them myself.”

 

“Such a softie.”

 

“Someone get him a girl!”

 

“I already have one, thank you Charlie.” Jim deadpanned. “Now, the winner this year, well, actually winners, are, drum roll please.” The crowd, and Anna, patted their legs or stamped their feet in anticipations. “Kristoff, Anna and Sven for the best Han solo, Princess Leia and Chewie I have ever seen!”

 

The crowd cheered, but none were louder than Anna’s. She jumped in excitement, turning to hug Kristoff quickly before grabbing hold of Kristoff’s hand and pulling him to the front of the crowd, Sven barking and followed from behind.

 

Kristoff felt his cheeks turn red as he faced the crowd, accepting the tickets as he shook Jim’s hand.

 

“Figured I owed you for inviting the asshole.”

 

“Who Sam? He’s always an ass.” Kristoff murmured, smirking. Jim eyed him. “It’s fine Jim really, but thank you.”

 

“You guys really do look great so I doubt anyone will argue.”

 

“Except maybe Sam.” Anna whispered.

 

“Ah, I’ll deal with him, you guys deserve it.”

 

After a few people came to congratulate them and snapped a few pictures, the crowd slowly moved back to the party.

 

“So, a weekend getaway to Oaken’s.” Anna said, peaking at the certificate. “Sounds absolutely perfect.”

 

“Eh, I guess so.” Anna slapped his shoulder,

 

“Oh shush you, it’ll be great. Just you and me. A weekend together.” Anna eyed him, a smirk on her face, “Alone.”

 

He nuzzled her cheek, wrapping his arms back around her waist. “I like the idea of being alone.”

 

Anna smiled, “I bet.” She paused. “You deserve it, after all this hell I’ve put you through.”

 

Kristoff smirked, “Eh dressing up wasn’t that bad. In fact, I think I rather enjoyed seeing you all dressed up. I told you look beautiful didn’t I?”

 

Anna giggled, “Only about a million times.”

 

“Just making sure.”

 

“But that’s not what I meant.”

 

Kristoff pulled back, “What did you mean?”

 

Anna bit her lip, “Well, I mean, I…I was so blind to how much you liked me when we were friends and then I dated Hans and I know that couldn’t have been fun for you to deal with. Then there was the whole break up and now Hans is giving you hell at work and then he pulled that stunt tonight and it’s my fault—“

 

“Hey.” Kristoff whispered, cupping her face. He already saw her cry once tonight; he didn’t need to see her do it again. She looked at him, her hand resting on his, “I don’t care about all that. I would go through it all again if it meant I could have you because you are worth it, all of it. Ok?”

 

Anna nodded. Kristoff leaned and kissed her. “I would do anything for you Anna.” His arms wrapped around her tightly, her face nuzzled into his chest. “Anything for you.”

 

“I know.” She whispered.

 

“You know, that’s supposed to be my line.” He smirked and heard her snort.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
